Getting Better
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: this one's from abby's POV rather than kali's. it's after skin and about abby's new man. but don't worry. i am 100 carby. john will still be abby's hero and they'll get together soon... plz read and review! or just read.. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I'm only borrowing them. But Kali's mine.

**Summary:** ….. Just another adventure with Abby and Kali.

**Author's Note:** This one's a little different. Instead of writing from Kali's POV, I'm writing from Abby's. (This story is VERY detailed)

The night air was cool as I hurried home from the El station, I was looking forward to a warm bath later tonight. Complete with candles and music, just like John used to do for me…

Finally my building loomed in front of me and I walked quickly to my apartment. Opening the door I immediately smelt something cooking.

"Kali I'm home!" I holler over the loud music.

She's twirling around in the kitchen as some sauce simmered on the stove. Ever since I found out that she was a ballerina she practiced all over the apartment whenever she had the urge to.

"Hey how was your day?" she asks as she turns the music down and went back to the stove.

"Fine I guess, a few too many deaths though. There was a gang war, really sad," I reply.

"But you were okay? I mean it was your first day back Abs, sounds like it was pretty intense," my little sister says with concern in her young eyes. The eyes that had seen so much already, so much horror.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about your day? Did your exam go well?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"Yep, well _I_ think so, then I went over to Scott's for a while with Amy, Julie Trevor and Andy. It was okay," she says casually.

"Well I wished you would have called me, I was worried when I didn't hear from you all day," I say sternly.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about it, but I wasn't there long anyway. But I'll remember next time," she adds quickly.

"Okay good, well I'm gonna take a bath alright, call me when supper's almost ready," I call as I head to the bathroom and close the door.

I let the warm water run then go over the shelf by the sink and try to decided between all the bubble baths we had. I finally decided on Strawberry Vanilla, and the bathroom was smelling sweet after about two seconds. I slipped out of my scrubs and stepped into the tub. With the bubbles enveloping me, I felt somewhat protected, not like last week…

"_He needs to go to a hospital," I told them in a shaky voice._

"_Fix him bitch!" Little C yelled, a gun to my head._

_I had worked so hard, it didn't work. The look in his eyes was so cold as he screamed at me to lay down in the back seat._

_So scary, it was so scary. I was sure they would rape and murder me. The thoughts that went through my head? Kali._

_I knew I had to try my hardest if they were going to hurt me. I had a fourteen-year old sister at home that needed me. She had had enough grief in her life already, I wasn't about to let these guys add to it. _

_The gun against my head, so many times, rough hands pulling me out of the car…_

My thoughts ended abruptly as I heard Kali's voice calling me from the kitchen. I shook my head to rid the thoughts and dried off for supper.

"Betcha I know what bubble bath you used," Kali says as we started eating.

"Okay what?" I mumble with food in my mouth.

"That Strawberry Vanilla stuff, it's nice eh?" she informs me.

"Yep… to both statements," I laugh.

-

"Guess what were doing today?" I announce as Kali walks into the kitchen the next morning.

"What," she asks sleepily.

"We're going to a photo shoot!" I cry joyfully.

"Why though?" Kali asks, obviously still in Dreamland.

"Because it has been exactly four months that you've lived with me, and all we have are framed Polaroids," I explain patiently.

"Oh okay, what should I wear?" she asks, clueing in and becoming excited.

"Well just wear something nice, like a sweater and your black cords maybe. It's up to you though, but bring your ballet outfit and your riding stuff, I want some professionals of your hobbies," I tell her as she skips back to her room to get ready.

I can't believe it's been four months with her here. I can't imagine Kali _not_ being here, with me. She's definitely grown on me.

I go to my room and start picking through my closet, trying to find something nice. I want to look great in these pictures and I had always felt a little plain next to Kali, who was always looking glamorous and great. She had everything I had always wanted; curvy hips, flowing hair, full breasts, cute smile, great clothes… my list goes on. But at least we could share clothes. That was a great part of having a sister.

"You ready yet," Kali asks as she walks into my room wearing a white tank top and a beige, off shoulder, mesh, wool sweater over it. A pleated black skirt stops just above her knees, the rest of her legs are covered in black tights to match and her caramel hair is pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Not quite, help me find something please. But first, let me do something to your hair," I say as I move behind her and take out the ponytail. Her hair falls down a little past her shoulders, thick, wavy and perfect.

"Thanks, but are you sure it looks okay?" she asks nervously running her hands through her hair then heading back to her own room.

"Positive," I tell her and change into some beige dress pants and a black cashmere sweater. I run a brush through my straight hair and pull the top middle part of it over my part and clip it at the back. Black socks finish it.

"Kali I need the bathroom for my make-up, get out," I order her as she stands in front of the mirror, applying mascara to her lashes.

"Oh you look great Abby, we match but not in a tacky, tried-too-hard way. Cool," she smiles and goes to her room to get her other outfits.

I do my make-up quickly and soon we are in the cab on our way there.

-

Once in the studio, Kali spots Carter right away.

"What are you doing here all dressed up and such?" she asks with a playful wink.

I survey him and take in the deep red dress shirt and light brown jeans. He looked good!

"The photo shoot. If you don't mind, I'd like some of you and I for my place," Carter informs her.

"Oh okay, sounds good," Kali tells him with a saucy grin.

"Excuse me, is this the Lockhart party?" a man interrupts us.

"Oh yes that's us," I say quickly.

"Okay hi I'm Adam I'll be your photographer today," he says, shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Abby, this is my little sister Kali and our friend John. I want some of Kali and I for my place and he wants some of Kali and himself for his place. Can we do that?" I ask.

"Sure of course, and I understand that Kali is also having some hobby photos done. Ballet and equestrian right?" Adam asks Kali.

"Yep," she chirps.

"Okay let's get started," Adam says and heads over to the far corner of the studio where a plain white backdrop is. Thank God we wore dark clothes.

"You two do yours first," Carter says to Kali and I. We let Adam position us so that Kali was sitting on a white stool with one knee over the other and her hands folded on the top knee. I was behind her to the side with my hands resting on her shoulders. It was to be a full body picture.

"Okay smile!" Adam instructed us. We smiled brightly and the camera started clicking away. "Smile with your teeth ladies!"

"No way!" Kali and I said in unison.

After he had placed us in a few more different positions, I moved behind the camera and Carter took my place with Kali. Adam put them in the same positions as Kali and I had been in. They grinned for the camera and I couldn't help but smile at them, they looked so happy. I know that Kali loves me and adores me but I also know that she adores Carter just as much. But it didn't really bother me; John's a good guy.

"Okay now I'm just going to take some singles of Kali dressed this way," Adam told Carter as he walked off.

"She's looks so great huh?" Carter said as he came to stand beside me. I looked at Kali and saw Adam showing her how to sit on the floor. Sideways with her legs to the side and bent at the knees while her arms supported her.

"Yeah she does," I smiled.

"Okay please go get changed into your ballet outfit Kali, I'll have the backdrop up when your done," Adam instructed Kali and she grabbed her bag and headed for the change rooms.

We watched as Adam set up a burgundy backdrop that dropped in folds and looked like an expensive theatre curtain. Kali came out and casually draped her arm around me.

"Want me to put your hair up?" I ask her.

"Yes please," she answers and hands me some elastics and a brush.

I put her hair up into a very high ponytail then wrap it around it's base into a simple dancer's bun.

"Okay done," I announce and Kali scurries over to Adam again to be positioned.

"This time I want you to dance," Adam is telling Kali, "I have a classical tape for you to dance to. I'm gonna take shots as you go, but just ignore the camera."

Kali nods and as Adam presses play she immediately rises to her toes and starts spinning and leaping around gracefully. A bunch of people stop what they're doing and watch her performance and I beam happily.

Suddenly I feel a hand over my mouth and I'm dragged into a room a few feet away. As I'm shoved in I'm able to turn around and see my capture. It's Little C.

-

"Oh my God! What are you _doing?_" I cry.

"Shhhh, can it bitch!" he says in a tough voice.

"Little C, what do you want?" I hiss, hoping he doesn't have a gun again.

"I just wanted to tell you something… It's just that… Well tomorrow is CJ's funeral. I thought you might like to come. Lots of people will be there so no one will wonder why your there." Little C says softly.

I look into his childish eyes. He's probably about Kali's age. This little boy has seen so much and has so much responsibility placed on him. Sort of like Kali but a much more intense responsibility.

I nod to him and he slips out of the room. I take a few deep breaths then place my hand on the doorknob to go back out to the photo shoot. It's then that I realize I'm trembling.

-

As I stand in front of my mirror the next morning I wonder for the thousandth time why I was doing this. After I had left the room at the studio I had told Kali and Carter that I had gone to the bathroom. So not only was I going to a funeral where my kidnappers were going to be, no one knew I was going!

"Kali!" I hollered as I scurried to her room.

"Yeah?" she asks as I barge in.

"I gotta tell you something. In about an hour I will be at a funeral. No one you know but I'm going to the funeral of the boy I tried to save last week." I say quietly.

Her jaw drops and I can tell fear has a grip on her.

"Abby! You really shouldn't do that! Are you crazy!" she asks shrilly.

"I know what I'm doing," I say calmly, "I just want you to know what I'm doing, but I don't want you to worry okay?"

"Yeah okay," she says, biting her lip nervously.

I wrap my arms around her and stroke her thick hair.

"It's alright, I'll be fine Kalikins. Do you want to go to Carter's?" I ask softly.

"John's out of town today." she whispers. "Can I go to Susan's?"

"Um Susan's working today…" I trail off.

God this would have been easier if I hadn't kicked Neela out last week!

"But I'll drop you off at the ER," I say quickly after making up my mind that she would be with Susan if she wanted to.

She nodded and we grabbed our coats and headed out the door in silence.

-

It seems to be a slow day and Jerry looked surprised when we came through the doors.

"Your not on today," he states.

"I'm aware, but I have a few things to do and Kali's gonna hang out here for a bit," I inform him

"Okay whatever," he mumbles.

Susan walks by, staring at a chart and I grab her arm before she walks into the path of a man in a wheelchair.

"Susan watch out!" I say loudly, taking her away from her daydreams.

"Oh Abby ah thanks for uh that. But what are you doing here in the first place?" she questions.

"Kali wants to hang out with you while I go out for a bit, so I just came to drop her off," I say looking around for her.

"Sure but where is she?" Susan asks in a weird voice.

I hear shrieks of laughter and turn to see Kali slung over Ray's shoulder while he races around the ER.

"Ray put me down!" she orders between fits of laughter.

He doesn't listen and continues to run around while Kali beats his back with her fists.

"Ray! Put her down now!" barks Susan sternly.

He stops abruptly and sets Kali down gently.

"Sorry Dr. Lewis," he says and strides away. Kali hurries over to us.

"Hey Kali!" Susan says with a warm smile and pulls Kali into a hug.

"Hi Susan," Kali smiles and stays in Susan's arms.

"Okay well I'm gonna be late so I'll be back as soon as I can," I say and head towards the doors.

I'm halfway across the ambulance bay when I feel the smaller version of myself crash into my back and wrap her arms around me.

"Be careful Abby," Kali whispers as I turn around.

"I'll be fine sweetie, now go back inside before you catch something," I smile and nudge her in the direction of the doors. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs back to the ER… The exact same way I did when Loose and Little C had dropped me off. I pushed the thought out of my mind and started in the direction of the El.

-

Little C had been right, the funeral _was _packed! But I noticed the crowd was made up of many men who I was sure were in gangs. The funeral was outside in the graveyard and we all stood around the soon to be gravesite of CJ.

As the minister started talking my thoughts were on that night I had tried to save him.

"_This is stupid! This is stupid!" I said in a frustrated tone._

"_No it's good it's good," CJ nodded._

"_It's a needle and thread!" I cried._

"_Do it!" one of the three bellowed._

"_Hey, brace yourself," I warned CJ._

_The needle poked through his skin and his screams filled the air…_

My eyes searched the crowd for Little C and Loose. I soon spotted them standing in the front, on the other side of the grave. Little C stared back at me and tears formed in his eyes. Loose saw his tears and spoke to him harshly. Then looked around to see what Little C had been staring at. He soon saw me and a look of hatred appeared on his face. I gasped and back out of the crowd. Reeling around I sprinted out of the graveyard at full speed.

At the gates I stopped for breath and slid down the wall into the wet snow.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit there," his voice said.

What was he doing here? I looked up into his face and started to cry. He picked me up in one swift movement with one hand under my back and the other under my knees. I clung to his neck and sobbed.

"Shh shh it's alright your okay," he murmured.

My cries soften and only then did he set me back on the ground.

"How did you…" I try to ask.

"Kali," he says simply.

"Thank you Jake Scanlon," I say tenderly and we share our second kiss.

**Author's Note: What did y'all think? It's suppose to be sometime between the end of Skin and the night when Jake and Abby share their first kiss. But don't worry, I'm a total CARBY fan, Carter is still Abby's man (and Hero.) They'll get together… PLZ READ AND REVIEW! THX **


End file.
